Gragas/History
Previous Lore "The Rabble Rouser leaves a path of in his wake, both on the Fields of Justice and off." The foothills of the Great Barrier are home to the hardiest people found anywhere on Valoran. Only those with great fortitude and endurance dwell in what is perhaps the most rugged and unforgiving environment anywhere on the face of Runeterra. It is here that the mighty keeps permanent residence, living south of Noxus. This behemoth of a man has long eschewed the rigors of civilization for what he calls his 'slice of paradise'; he has no neighbors to bother him and plenty of space to pursue his life's ambition - . Grogs, ales, meads, and wine - nothing is beyond his skill to brew. What makes Gragas a truly special brewmaster, however, is his proximity to a large and powerful nexus. The magic of this nexus has seeped into his fermented creations, and Gragas has consumed enough of his own poison over the years to slake the thirst of an army. This arcane alcohol has caused Gragas to swell both in height and girth; he looms over the tallest of men and boasts nearly twice their width. To complement his immoderate size, Gragas has developed - one fueled by liquor and raw magic. His infrequent sojourns into Noxus for supplies always unfold the same way: Gragas enters a Noxian tavern, Gragas gets into several fights, Gragas countless citizens, and finally Gragas flees for the foothills with Noxian constables in hot - though reluctant - pursuit. His misadventures have garnered him the attention of several summoners in the League of Legends, and he is now a willing champion in the arenas... doling out and harder fists. Previous Splash Art North America= Gragas OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Gragas Gragas HillbillySkin old.jpg|1st Hillbilly Gragas |-|Unused artwork= Gragas Vandal unused.jpg|Unused Vandal Gragas Splash Art |-|China= Gragas OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Gragas Gragas HillbillySkin Ch.jpg|Hillbilly Gragas Patch History ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 12 at all ranks. ** Fixed a bug where Gragas sometimes dashed through targets Body Slam should have collided with. * ** Travel time is now fixed at seconds, instead of having a fixed projectile speed and variable travel time based on distance (used to be a travel time between 0 and seconds). ;V6.14 * General ** Fixed a texture issue on the top of Fnatic Gragas's barrel. ;V6.3 * General ** New ability icons * ** Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from ** Slow duration increasing over fermentation duration * ** Channel reduced to seconds from 1 ** Bonus damage is dealt to all enemies within a 250 units range of target *** damage is calculated per target ;V5.17 * General ** Recommended items updated * ** Health ratio reduced to at all ranks from ;V5.12 * Stats ** Health regen reduced to from ** Health regen growth reduced to from * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2 ** Slow duration increases to seconds over fermentation duration ;V5.10 * ** Moving collision radius reduced to 180 from 200 ** End collision radius reduced to 210 from 250 ;V5.5 * General ** Mana increased to 400 from 300 * ** Maximum damage to monsters increased to 300 from 250 ;V5.3 * ** Slow increased to % from ** Maximum slow increased to % from ;V4.20 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Esquire, Hillbilly, Santa, and Scuba ;V4.19 * General ** Classic artwork updated ;V4.14 * General ** Recommended items updated * ** Dash range changed to fixed from variable *** Gragas will always attempt to travel the full distance ;V4.13 * ** Damage to minions reduced to 70% from 100 * ** Cost increased to 30 at all ranks from 0 ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ** Damage reduction duration reduced to seconds from 3 ** Using it twice in a row if Gragas was interrupted as soon as he started drinking ** On-attack keg smash animation sometimes not playing correctly * ** Occasionally failing to work if ranked up first or second ;V4.10 * ** Gragas losing the damage reduction if interrupted during channel ** Tooltip updated to correctly display maximum damage to monsters (250) ;V4.6 * ** Gragas being slowed while channeling * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds at all ranks from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 20 from 16 ** Movement speed reduced to 330 from 340 ** Attack damage reduced to from ** Attack damage growth increased to from ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0 * ** Heal increased to instantly from 2 over 4 seconds. ** Has an 8 seconds internal cooldown * ** Damage reduced to from ** Maximum fermentation duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5 ** Cask will highlight its maximum range while idle on the ground ** Attack speed slow ** Slows movement speed by % ** Damage will ramp up to and the slow up to % over the first 2 seconds of fermentation *** Cask will change colors to indicate full charge ** Cost reduced to from ** Cooldown unchanged ** Cast range reduced to 850 from 950 * ** Gragas takes a long swig from his barrel, becoming unable to use abilities or basic attacks for 1 second. When he starts drinking Gragas gains % damage reduction for 3 seconds. Upon finishing his drink, Gragas' next basic attack within 5 seconds will deal % of target's maximum health)}} bonus magic damage. ** Gragas can move while channeling ** Mana refund ** Bonus attack damage ** Damage reduction duration reduced to 3 seconds from 20 ** Damage reduction is now applied instantly rather than after completing the channel. ** Channeling for the full duration empowers Gragas' next basic attack ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 25 at all ranks * ** Damage changed to from % AD)}} ** Slow ** Briefly knocks back and stuns all enemies hit for 1 second ** On-hit cooldown reduction reduced to static 3 seconds from 50% ** Cost reduced to 50 from 75 ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 12 at all ranks * ** Damage reduced to from ;V4.3 * ** AD ratio changed to % AD)}} from at all ranks * ** AP ratio reduced to from ;V4.2 * ** Cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from ;V3.14 * ** Cask has an internal cooldown while traveling so that Gragas may only make it explode on arrival. ** Cast range reduced to 950 from 1100 * ** Damage per target changed to full each from split between. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 7 ** Cooldown is reduced by half if Gragas hits an enemy unit ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315 ;V1.0.0.146 * ** Speed reduced to 900 from 1050 ** Cost increased to 75 from 50 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Gragas colliding with player-created terrain ( ) ;V1.0.0.142 * Stats ** Health increased to 523 from 493 ** Armor growth increased to from * ** Speed increased to 1050 at all ranks from ** Cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from ;V1.0.0.138 * General ** Recommended items updated ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Immediately detonating when Gragas dies ;V1.0.0.125 * Ability tooltips updated to display correct passive numbers on rank-up ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Directional targeting display being offset ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Damage reduced to from * ** Mana refund reduced to from ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Failing to get Gragas to be targeted by towers and monsters ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Damage reduction reduced to % from ** Mana refund changed to from * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 60 at all ranks ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ** Slows attack speed by % * ** Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30 * ** Cooldown increased to 7 seconds from 6 * ** Attack speed slow ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Interaction with spell shields ( ) ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Tooltip updated to display correct duration * ** Casting while rooted ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Slowing slow-immune targets ** Particle and sound effects not playing when hitting targets who blocked the slow ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Tooltip updated to display correct AP ratio when barrel reaches target location. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Tooltip displaying incorrect duration (25 seconds instead of 20) ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Has a ratio ** Colliding with ;V1.0.0.82 * ** Affecting targets while Gragas is rooted * ** AP ratio changed to match tooltip ;V1.0.0.81 * ** Detonating ;V1.0.0.75 * Stats ** Attack speed increased by 25% ** Attack speed growth increased by 25% * ** Projectile speed increased by 25% ** Cooldown is reduced based on how long the barrel is fermenting. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from * ** Speed increased to from ** Range increased by 50 ** Targeting changed to directional ** Collision detection updated * ** Projectile speed increased by 25% ** Range increased by 50 ** Cast radius slightly increased ** Casting out of range sometimes made the cast travel a lesser distance. ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Bonus attack damage increased to from ** Duration reduced to 20 seconds from 25 ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 45 ** Channel duration reduced to 1 second from * ** Gragas sometimes ignoring unit collision if going through a dead minion ;V1.0.0.72 * Added }} Category:Gragas Category:Champion history